The many cliches of Ash betrayed stories
by derge7654
Summary: A collection of stories made from the cliches that are common in Ash betrayal fictions.
1. Chapter 1: The openings

**Hello everyone Derge 7654 here**

**After reading so many Ash betrayl fictions. I have decidet to make small stories of all of the cliches that I have found in all of these stories.**

**Will start with the Opening….**

**Its all way the same. Ash returns Home. His friends insult him and tell him how he should give up his dream and He runs away without giving it a second though. **

**The other proplem with this is that the betrayl is so sudden. His friends just suddennly become almost Giovanni level evil towards Ash. Some times they even murder Delia or Ash himself. **

**In rare stories. Even Delia will betray him and Pikachu will leave him and join Max or someone elses team.**

**But without any further due. On with the story...**

* * *

Ash was excited to finally be coming back to Kanto after having traveled through the Kalos Region for almost a year now. Although he had lost in the finals to a Trainer named Calem from Vaniville Town, he wasn't sad about his loss. He had gotten to the final round, and they had both been down to their final Pokémon, and it had come down to a final stare-down between his Greninja and Calem's Sylveon, his Greninja just fell sooner. He knew that the next time he went through a Pokémon League, he would win for sure.

"HELLO PALLET TOWN!" Ash yelled out, excited to be home.

"Pikaaa!" Pikachu yell in an equal tone.

"Mom! I'm home!" a fourteen year old boy shouted, having returned home from his Kalos journey after being second from Kalos tournament.

"Oh Ash you are back..." His mother replied. "All your friends had gathered here for something very important." She added.

"What is it then?" Ash asked. His heart pounded with excitement as he could not wait for his friends again.

Behind his mother, there were most of his travelling companions since his first journey. There were: Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Dawn, Iris, Cilan,Gary Oak, Max and lastly, Professor Oak.

Ash was slightly confused when he saw them again. He had expected them to have a cheery expression, instead, all of them ,including his mother, had angry glares on their faces.

"What's going on?" Ash asked. His pikachu showed the same expression as everyone around him.

"After a very long discussion, we had decided that you must quit your journeys for good!" Misty said. Every single one nodded their heads together.

"After we left you, we have succeeded in everything we wanted! You see, May, Dawn have become the queens of their respective regions! And I had succeeded in becoming a pokemon doctor and is now working in a top class hospital!" Brock yelled. "It was because of you that we always fail every single time!"

"We don't care if you helped us or not! We agreed that you should give up on your stupid and unrealistic dream! Besides, you have been a bad role model to my brother!" May snarled as both Dawn and Max nodded their heads in agreement.

"I shouldn't have been in love with you!" Serena shouted.

"You are just like a glitch and a bland, useless recipe mixed together!" Cilan shouted together.

"No matter what you do, you are always a little kid!" Iris scolded. "Please get real and give up already!"

"What are you talking about?" Ash shierked in response to everyone's comments of him. Suddenly, Pikachu jumped down his shoulder and ran to the traitors' side. "Not you too Pikachu?!" Ash cried. Pikachu shot another deadly glare at his trainer as he nodded his head in agreement.

"Ash! You have lose to every leauge you participated and you still have the balls to call me mom? I told you, from now on we are unrelated! Now get the hell out of this house!" His mother shouted.

And with that Ash run off the house with tear running…..

* * *

**Cliche opening 2 **

**This is the opening where Ash goes to mount silver to train his pokemon. **

**I have so many proplems with this cliche. **

**First only the elite trainers are allowed to go to mount silver.**

**Second: Ash is not a survival. I doud he could survive a snow coverd mountain alone. **

**Third: Most of his pokemon are not Ice type or are nor resistence to the harsh weather.**

**Four: The mountain is filled with strong pokemon like tyrannitar. **

**This opening just has too many holes. How did Ash survive for years there alone? And how did Ash hide from the league or the traitors?**

**But any way here is a small story of it….**

An Ice cold wind was blowing in the high up mountain of Mount silver. Standing on a cliff was a man wearing a long black cape that wave like a flag in the wind and a hood that coverd his face completely. He had the body of the bodybuilder.

"Its been a long time since we came to this mountain, Huh pal" The man spoke to his yellow mouse partner.

"Pika Pii" It spoke

The sudennly the boy notice a Delibird flying in the distand and it was coming towards him. The bird landed next to him and gave him a letter that had the pokemon league symbol on it.

The man quickly open it.

_Drear Ash Ketchum._

_You are here by invated to the master Tournoment. _

_The winner of the tournoment will be grownd pokemon master._

_PS:Your former Friends will enter the tournoment as well _

_Your truly: Charles Goodshow_

"This is my chance to show everyone that im not a loser" Ash though and gazed to the horrizon.

the memories of the event that happend five years a go flow back into his mind….

**FLASHBACK**

**(But a story similar as number 1 here)**

**END OF FLASH BACK**

"They broke my heart that day" Ash spoke" I still cant belive they betrayed me like that"

"Pika pika" Pikachu spoke trying to conford its trainer.

"Thanks Pal" Ash said rubbing its head.

"This time we are prepared for anything" Ash spoke. During his training trip. Ash had discovers new had also discoverd a new pokemon and a new eeveelution and had discoverd new pokemon moves.

"Bewere Traitors" Ash annouced" Your worst nightmare is coming back"

* * *

**AND CUT!**

****Thats the opening in a nutshell. ****

****Next we move to the ********Oaks lab ********cliches.****

**If you have other Cliches ideas Please tell.**

**See you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2: The framed Opening

**CLICHE OPENING 3**

_**Ash framed**_

_**This opening has two ways it usually goes…**_

_**1: where the traitors frame Ash for a grime cause they want him to stop training. They always kill Delia and blame it on Ash and the police always belive them without a second though. **_

_**2: one the villain teams frame Ash for a crime he didint do and Most of his friends turn against him as soon as they see the first evidence and dont bother hearing him out or they are blackmailed by them or someone.**_

_**This opening has few proplems.**_

_**1: The police are treated like their stupid and are trigger happy to put Ash to jail without trial.**_

_**2: In some stories the entire world turns againts Ash.**_

_**3:Most of the time. The poilce dosent even investice the crime. They just assume Its Ash and close the case. Only it to be reveald years after when Ash brings out evidence.**_

_**4: Why would the villain teams go out of their way just to get revenge on one person? I know Ash ruined their plans but If they wanted to get revenge they would kill Ash insted of framing him.**_

_**But for now on with the story…..**_

* * *

Ash was excited to finally be coming back to Kanto after having traveled through the Kalos Region for almost a year now. Although he had lost in the finals to a Trainer named Calem from Vaniville Town, he wasn't sad about his loss. He had gotten to the final round, and they had both been down to their final Pokémon, and it had come down to a final stare-down between his Greninja and Calem's Sylveon, his Greninja just fell sooner. He knew that the next time he went through a Pokémon League, he would win for sure.

"HELLO PALLET TOWN!" Ash yelled out, excited to be home.

"Pikaaa!" Pikachu yell in an equal tone.

The sun was setting over the pallet town, the view was beautiful as the sun shined its last rays as the duo continued their walk. but when they got to the home they notice that the house was surrounded by poilce officers.

"_Whats going on here?_"Ash though as he walk to one the officers. "excuse me but what is all this commotion about?".

The office turnd to look at him and he instantly put Ash into handcuffs.

"Ash Ketchum. You are under arrest for the murder of Delia Ketchum" The office spoke

"What!" Ash yelled" But I just got here. How could I have..."

"Dont lie Ash" Misty yelled" The police found evidence that Delia was killed by a strong electric attack and your the only one with that strong electric pokemon" Misty finish with anger. Ash look at his friends who were looking at him with equal anger. There were few who look sad and were giving him sing that they were on his side.

Those were Dawn, May, Max and bonnie.

"Why are you blaming me?" Ash protested" I am not the only person with an electric type in pallet town"

"But none of them have as much power as your pikachu" Gary spoke.

"How could you be so heartless Ash" Serena spoke with teary eyes.

"I cant belive Ash" Clemont spoke" Are you truly a mindless killer"

"But I…."

"Save it" The police spoke" We have enough evidence to put you into jail without trial" Then the poilce push Ash into the police car and placed pikachu into electric proof cage and left. Ash took one last look at his friends who were still claring at him.

But then he notice that standing behind his friends was drew who was smirking evily.

"Drew...Did you do this…." Ash though as the car drove him away.

* * *

**AND CUT**

****Next we move to the ********Oaks lab ********cliches ********and The legendaries cliche.****

**If you have other Cliches ideas Please tell.**

**See you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3: Oaks lab Cliche

**And here we are again.**

**Oaks Lab Cliches.**

**I dont even know where to start this….**

**There are so many ways this is done….**

**1: Ash runs to the lab after his friends betray him. he instantly goes to the area where Oak keeps his pokemon. He then finds his bulbasaur who uses its solarbeam to the air to call Ash pokemon. The he tells them what his friends did to him and there are few ways this usually goes….**

**1.1: His pokemon get mad at the traitors and are all willing to go on a dancerous dangerous training trip.**

**1.2:Most of his pokemon just turn their back on him and Dissapier to random places of the lab never to be seen again. Some of them stay with him (Usually its Infernape, Beyleaf, Charizard, Gible, Snive and Gliscor) **

**This brings me to the one of the biggest problems. The pokemon that stay on Ash side are always the ones that are the writers favorites and the rest are treated like their dead or useless.**

**The one that always takes Ash side is Charizard. I know Ash saved him from an abusive trainer but there is another pokemon that had the same fate. Pignite**

**Why do people favor Charizard over Pignite? The reason must be because Charizard came first and is the stronger one.**

**There are also those pokemon that never get pick. Like his flying types or the biggest two forgotten Pokemon ever. Muk and Kingler**

**Why wont people give these two a chance? They been forgetten by the fans and I havent found any betrayl fanfictions were they dont betray Ash.**

* * *

**2: Ash arrives to the lab only to notice that his friends are already there standing with their pokemon out already and standing behind them are the pokemon that betray Ash. This leads to Ash being attack by the traitors pokemon and being saved by his remaing pokemon or Arceus by beaming him away with light.**

**Now the biggest problem with this is that the traitors Attack him with moves that could Kill Ash. **

**Thats clearly an attemt of murder there and it would give them a nice time in jail. But Ash always forgets about this at the end and just lets it slide. No sane person would attack his friend just to get him to stop his dream.**

**The other think is that how did the traitors get there before Ash? Did they use a shortcut Ash didint know or did they teleport? Its never explained.**

* * *

**3:Now we come to Evil Oak Cliche.**

**This version has Oak reveling himself being evil person with god complex. **

**He sells Ash pokemon or gives them to the traitors. He also keeps the pokemon that didint betray Ash in special high-tech Prison ball or has killed few of them.**

**He also abuses his authority to frame Ash for stealing pokemon from his Lab or something similar. And everyone belives him cause he is the worlds best Professer and he could never be evil. The pokemon league and the police follow him like sheeps and dont quoestion him at all.**

**There was once this one story where Oak was the secret Leader of All evil teams. Sadly its been removed already.**

**But for now on with the small story…..**

* * *

Ash kept running up the hill to Oaks lab. His eyes were red from all the crying. He still guolden belive that his friends had betayrd him and hoped to find confernd from his old pokemon.

As he got closer to lab. He notice that his "Friends" were already there with their strongest pokemon out. Then Ash notice his old pokemon were also standing behind the traitors.

"This is the end of the line Ash" Gary spoke" Give up your dream or we will use force"

"How did you get here before I did?" Ash asked

"We dont know and we dont care" Misty respond" Now give up your stupid dream"

"Never!" Ash respond and turnd to clare his pokemon" I trained you guys. Help you evolve. Some of you I took in because your former trainers abondet you" Ash said and clared at pignite" But if you dont want me as your trainer, You can leave but know that you will never be avail to come back to my side" The pokemon stood still, one by one they each turn their backs Ash and left to variuos parts of the ranch, Until only gible was standing there alone. It look at Ash and then Ash former pokemon. It took a moment to think and rush to Ash side.

"Gible. You still want to travel with me" Ash asked

"Gib..gible" The small dragon spoke and handed him over its pokeball

"Thanks Pal" Ash spoke and Returnd Gible to its pokeball"Now then, I think its time to returnd home and If I ever see any of near me or my pokemon or my mom..."

"Your not going anywhere, At least not yet"

Ash turnd aroud to look towards the labs gate. Standing there was Oak with officer Jenny.

"Oak...What are you doing with Officer jenny?" Ash puzzle

"Ash ketchum, By the order of the pokemon league. Your coming with us" Jenny spoke

"Come with you? What did I do" Ash asked.

"Your being arrest for Stealing pokemon from Professer Oaks lab and for abusing your pokemon"Jenny respond and took out a pair of handcuffs.

"I havent stolen anything from the Lab" Ash respond

"Oh yes you have" Oak respond" You stole a gible that belonged to my Grandson"

"That gible is mine, I caught it fair and square" Ash spoke

"His lying" Dawn spar out" We saw him abuse that gible and then he force it go its pokeball"

"Yeah" May spoke backing dawn" We tried to stop him and were force to bring out our pokemon"

"As you see office" Oak said with a silkver toungue" This boy is dangerous and need to be put in jail for puplic safety"

"As you wish sir" Jenny said and started to walk towards Ash. But Ash respond by charching pass jenny and push Oak asside in an attemd to run away.

"Hey his getting away!" Trip spat out" Serperior use solar beam"

"Wait. Dont attack!" Lance spoke trying to make trip stop his attack.

"Steelix Dragonbreath"

"Gyrados Flamethrower"

"Dragonite ice beam""

"Blaziken overheat"

The attacks got closer and closer and were about to hit Ash but then a beam of light appert from the sky and Ash was teleported Away and the attacks kept going and hit a nerby tree that fell over.

"Where did he go?" Iris said

"What is wrong with you guys" Jenny yelled" You had no right to attack him. You could have killed …."

"Hypno Hypnosis and ammesia" Oak command and hypno started to shoot a wave of pshycic power towards Jenny who turnd around just before she was hit by the beam. She fell down and started to sleeep heavily.

"What now Professer Oak?" Brock Asked

"Will search for him thats what" Oak spoke" We cant let him get away from us. My boss will be mad if he is still traveling".

"What do we do with Officer Jenny?" Misty asked

"Lets just say that she is going to have a little accident…." Oak spoke with a evil smile

* * *

**AND GUT.**

**Well there is Oaks lab cliche **

**Next we do Legendary cliche and The chosen one cliche.**

**I wanted to put them in One chapter but I chose to put them in different chapter.**

**If you have other Cliches ideas Please tell.**

**See you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4:Legendary Chosen one cliche

**ON WITH THE CLICHES…**

**Ahh...the Legendraries. **

**In most stories they are the ones that save Ash from the traitors and transfer him to the Hall of Origins. The place where Arceus lifes and rules the world.**

**In some stories. They are watching the scene with magical mirror as Ash gets betrayed by his friends and dont do anything to help him. They always get mad at the traitors and say couple of insults towards The traitors.**

**There are some Legendaries that get special treatments….**

**If May is among the traitors. Manyphy is seen crying and whining about how could she betray his Dad.**

**First Off manaphy is not a legendary, its a mythical pokemon.**

**Second Manyphy never called Ash Dad. It did call May mom in the movie but thats it.**

**I know. Its a fanfiction but still its overused cliche in advanceshipping stories.**

* * *

**The second One is Jirachi. **

**Again Its not a legendary, its a mythical.**

**Second Jirachi went to sleep for a thousand years after the movie. How did he he woke up from its hibernation? I doubt he would awake just to betraye max and I also doubt that arcues would awake him for a small thing like that.**

* * *

**Next is latias….**

**I am discusted by this…**

**Latias is always in love with Ash and is part of the his Harem. (I will do a chapter on that later)**

**This cliche is so wrong on so many levels.**

**First off its pokemon human love. How does it work?**

**I know Latias transformd into a girl in the movie and kissed him but that was only a illusion. **

**And dont get me started with Latias getting pregnant. How is that possiple? It makes less sense that kids are born 100% human and are okay with having a pokemon mother.**

* * *

**And then there is the God of the pokemon world himself Arceus.**

**He always pushes all of the worlds proplems on the shoulders of Ash and dosent even ask if he wanted to have that responsibility.**

**Why donset he fix his own prolems? He is the god afterall.**

**In some strories he reveals to be Ash real father or mother. Why would the creator of the world go down to the earth and breed with a human woman?**

**There is this one story where Arceus is reveald be Delia. Cant remember the name of the story.**

**This also the moment Where Ash discovers his aura power.**

* * *

**I never liked Aura power.**

**Most of the times Ash is reveald to be a descendant of Sir Aaron. And he somehow masters it instantly. which turns him into a demi-god that can destroy mountain with one punch.**

**The powers of aura chance depending on the writer. Sometimes he is superstrong human that can beat lucario or machamp in a fist-fight or fly like a bird.**

* * *

**And then there is the chosen one cliche**

**You know how in every story Ash is the pure hearted and strong willed person and is willing to sacrife himself for his belive…..ITS A LIE!**

**Its just a plot armor to give Ash a higher purpose. **

**But for now lets get to the story….**

* * *

Ash had just been teleported to a place he didint know. The room where he was standing had crystal walls and floor and arrange in circle were statues that presented all the legendaries.

"Welcome to the Hall of Origins Chosen one" Arceus spoke. "You should thank me. I did save you from dying" Arceus added.

"Oh..right, Thanks for saving me" Ash said along with Pikachu.

"No need to thank me" Arceus spoke" But thats not the reason why I saved you. There is a bigger problem I need your to help with".

"Proplem...what problem?" Ash asked

"Recently there has been a lot of negative aura sorrounding the world and I am concern that something Bad is going happen in a few years. I need your help to clear this problem" Arceus told him.

"What do you want me to do?" Ash asked.

"Patience chosen one" Arceus spoke. Then his eyes started to glow and a packback of scrolls and books appert next to Ash.

"What are these?" Ash asked.

"These scrolls contain the knowledge of how to use aura" Arceus explaind" Your going to need it to defead the upcoming threat"

"Aura?"

"Yes" Arceus respond" Your the only remaining decendent of The legendary aura Guardian Aaron and his powers flows in your veins"

"Aura….I know I have heard that some..."

"Dad!"

Suddennly a small, blue, aquatic Pokémon came rushing down the hall ways and started to hug Ash.

"Manaphy...Where did you come from?" Ash asked.

"I saw how momma betray you dad" manaphy spoke with teary eyes" I hate her and want to help dad to get his revenge"

"Thanks Manaphy" Ash said and took out a empty pokeball. Manaphy touch the center of the ball and a beam of red light came from the ball and Manaphy was sucked into it.

"Farewell chosen one" Arceus spoke" Train hard these few years and come back as strong as you can. We need you to defead the threat".

And as he said that Arceus teleported Ash and pikachu to Mount silver…

* * *

**AND CUT….**

**Next we do Tournament cliche.**

**If you have other Cliches ideas Please tell.**

**See you next time.**


	5. Chapter 5: Tournament Opening

**HELLO AGAIN**

**Now we move to a cliche thats in every Ash betrayl Fiction. The tournament**

**In every story. There is a tournament where the winner is going to be crowned the pokemon Master and Ash and his former Traitor friends are always invited.**

**Goodshow or Scott are able to pick his location when the entire world failed to do it and give him a tournament pass or a letter even if in some stories he disappeared of the training circuit for years. **

**It always start with Ash going to the registration desck where nurse joy is and Telling her a fake name like Satoshi or Red or Aaron.**

**Why dosent Ash use his real name? This is suppost him taking a revenge on the his former friends. Entering under a fake name takes the point of revenge out and It shows that Ash is affraid of the traitors. And using a fake name is to enter a tournament is illegal.**

**Then Ash meets the traitors when Max comes running from the enterence door and bumps into Ash who is wearing a mask or a clock that covers his face. Proceed Max grying and his sister May coming to Ask whats wrong. Max then tells her that Ash had kick him down or trip him. **

**May then ask Ash to tell his sorry for hurting her little brother. Ash then tells her that It was not his fault and that It was Max fault since he came running at him.**

**Max tells him that he is lying and challenges him to a pokemon battle. Ash accept the challenge and they go to a nearby battle arena thats outside the pokemon center.**

**Max usally use Mightyena or Pikachu if he betrayed Ash on this fight.**** And Ash uses lucario, Zoroark,Pikachu or some mythical pokemon.**

**T****his fight is always one sided as Ash beats Max with one powerfull attack. **

**Max then calls Ash a cheater and Demands a rematch but Ash just tells him that he did not cheated and walks away.**

**In some stories May ****challenges ****Ash into a ****r****evenge ****battle because Ash made Max cry. ****May then ****u****ses her blaziken and gets beaten just as easily.**

**T****here are also some other cliches….**

**Like Brock hitting on nurse Joy and getting drag away by Misty.**

**Trip or Paul (If their among the traitors) Insulting Ash and telling the traitors that he dosent look that strong ****and that his pokemon look weak****.**

**Pikachu still sitting on Ash shoulder like it always does. How come traitors not realise that its Ash? Who else has pikachu sitting on their shoulder?.**

**But for now, on with the story…**

"Finally!" Ash said as he jumped off Charizard, who didn't look tired one bit. He'd flown farther than this in the same time while training. Ash thanked Charizard and returned him to his Pokéball and walked to the Pokémon Center to register. He made a mental note to get a haircut and some basic supplies later, as he looked like a caveman. Thankfully no one could see that from under his cloak, which was highly resistant to the environment of Mt. Silver. Nurse Joy looked up and saw a man in a black cloak standing at the front desk.

"Hello, welcome to the Pokémon Center. How can I help you?" Nurse joy spoke

"I'm here to register for the tournament." He replied in a deep, somewhat gruff voice.

"Okay, may I see your Pokédex?" The mysterious man pulled out his Pokédex. She noted it was extremely battered. A minute later, he was registered. "Okay mister Red Satoshi, Your registration is now completed"

"Thank you ma'am." Ash silently walked off, but fate has to be against him because a certain group of people walked through the door right when he was walking out.

"Come on guys I want to register!" a certain boy with glasses yelled. Everyone else just sweatdropped.

"Max, the tournament doesn't start for another 2 weeks." A squinty eyed trainer said. As they walked into the Pokémon Center, a man in a black cloak came out. Max, not looking where he is going as always, bumped into the man and fell back.

"HEY! Watch where you're going!" Ash inwardly groaned. Just his luck, the very people he's trying to avoid bump into him.

"You were looking back when you walked through…" "Sorry, mister. My brother is a hardhead all the time" a certain brunette said.

"It's fine..." Ash started walk off when Max called out "I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!"

"No..."

"Why, you a chicken who's scared to get beat?" Ash froze. He turned around.

"Me, chicken? Outside now!"

Max and the others laughed. "You are so going to get smashed!"

Ash and the traitors went a battle field just behind the pokemon center. They had also gained a small crowed of people who had overheard that there was going to be battle. Some were just there to enjoy the match while other were there to cather info about them in case they had to battle them in the tournament.

"The battle between Max Maple and Red Satoshi will now commence! Each trainer will use one Pokémon each; furthermore, the battle will be over when the Pokémon on one trainer's side is unable to continue. Substitutions are not allowed, including moves such as Baton Pass. BATTLE BEGIN!"

Max smirked. "Red, you've already lost. Mightyena, lets get started!" He called.

"Are you kidding me?! You are expecting to win with THAT? I'll show you true power! Lucario, go!"

"Alright, Mightyena use Bite!" Max command and mightyena Started to run towards Lucario with its sharp fangs.

"Weak Lucario Dodge and use Aura Spheare" Ash Command and Lucario step out of way of the attack easily and unleash A powerfull spheare of aura and mightyena flew straight to a nearby boulder breaking it and when the dust cloud cleared. Mightyena was on the ground with swirly eyes.

"M-ightyena is unable to b-battle, Lucario wins!" Brock stuttered in disbelief.

The watchers of the battle looked stunned. NOBODY had seen that happen before in a battle. Max recalled his Mightynena and walk towards Ash with angry look.

"You cheated. There is no way that Lucario could beat my Mightynena, You must have used drugs on it!" Max spat out

"I never use drugs, We can have Nurse joy check Lucario If you want proof" Ash respond and started to walk away.

"Now wait just a…."

"Let it go Max" Brock said placing his hand on Max shoulder" We have more important thinks to do and we still havent registrated to the tournament yet"

Max just scuffed" Next time I will beat that guy And proof that he is a cheater and a drug abuser"

"_Why does that guy feel so familiar?_" May though" _I know I have seen him Somewhere before but Where?"_

**AND CUT…**

**Thats the tournament opening in a nutchell…**

**Next we do the cliche that appear during the tournament….**

**If you have other Cliches ideas Please tell.**

**See you next time.**


	6. Chapter 6: Tournoment part 1

**Hello derge7654 here again.**

**So lets move on to the In-tournoment cliches.**

**The most common thing that appers is Ash meeting Scott or goodshow ot both of them in their private room.**

**Then they ask where Ash has been this whole time and Ash tells them where he has been for years.**

**I dont get this. How can Ash just hide from the league? You would think a person living in the mount silver would be a dead give away.**

**And this sometimes the point Where scott offers Ash to join into his frontier team. Sometime he neglects the offer sometimes he accepts it.**

**This is also the point where Ash shows them a new eeveelution or some new pokemon that the league hasent discoverd yet.**

**This is just so common in betrayl fictions. Its usually some Delta or Alpha form of Lucario or some other popular pokemon. Sometimes even Ash pikachu is show to learn some transformation that lets it turn into one. The other is new Abilities like being immune to some attackes or just something that is broken as hell.**

**Now stop me if i'm wrong but isint that Cheating. Its pretty unfair to use pokemon that arent even known by the world yet in a tournoment and would give Ash an unfair advantage.**

**Now I know Ash used a meltan in The alola league but that was pure luck win.**

**And second. How did the league miss these pokemon? You would think that they would know about them already.**

**Afterwords Ash tells to keep his identety secret so that the traitors dont find that its really him. They always allow this and dont care that its breaking the rules.**

* * *

**Next we cut to the traitors who are finaly all together. This is the point where new traitors are reveald "aka" Those who agreed with the traitors and those who regreat what they did.**

**Most of the times its Max complaining about the battle he had with Ash and still saying that he cheated.**

**C****ut to them meeting the other traitors who instantly ask what wrong with Max. Then Max or Brock tells them that Max had lost to this mysterious new trainer recently. **

**There are few ways this goes with them….**

**1: They agreed with Max and join the "He cheated" Idea**

**2: They say he just got lucky and that he will drop out of the tournament instanly.**

**3: They get mad and swear to get revenge for max**

**N****ow the proplem here is that traitors act like they are the most elite trainers and that no one could beat them and just being plain arrogant. **

**What is the idea of turning them all into mini-Paul or trip? Their sudden chance makes no sense at all.**

**And second. Why would they ****underestimate their oppponents? Its like they are asking to be hated by everyone.**

**And there is are the new traitors. These are of often drew, kenny or some other minor charector that makes no sense.**

**Why would any of them betraye Ash? They barely know him and would not care if he got betrayed(I think)**

**Second**** are**** the ones that regreat betraying Ash. ****This are usally the ones that were blackmailed to betray Ash.**

**Now about Blackmail….WHY WOULD THE****Y ****BLACKMAIL SOMEONE!?**

**They always threat to hurt their family or kill their pokemon or other horriple thinks.**

**Why? Just why? Why would they force someone to go along with their plans. It just dosent make sense and make them seem out of the character.**

**And why are they still hanging out with them? You would think that they would distand them self from them but know lets still be friends and act like nothing had happend.**

**But for now, on with the story**

* * *

It had been few hours since Ash had humilated Max and was currently walking towards his hotel room when when he heard a familiar voice.

''Im guessing Nurse Joy forgot to give you one of these huh?''

Ash turned to his right and saw Goodshow standing by the wall. Hr was currently leaning against one of the hotels room while holding a key card of sorts.

"Goodshow its good to see you again... and yes, I guess she did forget to give me one of those.''

Goodshow just smiled as he swiped the key card through some sort of scanner and opened the gates, he then lead Ash through them and decided to give a tour of the Hotel room. As expected the room was large and filling the space were two queen sized beds both decorated with fluffy white pillows and blankets that were a distinctive dark ocean blue color with a dazzling design of bubbles .There was also a large flat screen TV, a mini kitchen towards the left and and a door which Ash guessed led to an elaborate bathroom or Shower.

''Yeah, all of these are reserved for the members of the Pokémon league and frontier brains. As well as people who are personally invited to join, such as yourself.''

''Oh and before I forget. I noticed on my computer that you wish to remain anonymous am I right

Mr Ketchum.''

''Yes Mr Good show.''

''Ok then, I'll see what I can do about it.

As Goodshow shut the door and left, Ash stood there in silence, marvelling at his new place of living for the duration of the tournament.

''This place is built for more than one person, I'll say that much. I'll probably end up offering the other two rooms to other trainers.''

Ash then decided to let his Pokémon stretch their legs and get some fresh air. Two at a time, he pulled the luxury balls of his belt and let his Pokémon team outside. Out came lucario. Espeon Charizard, Inferape, Ivusaur and Bayleaf.

''Ok guys, check out were we're staying for the tournament.''

His Pokémon team took a long look at there surroundings and the high quality living conditions. They all then let out roars of excitement and approval knowing that they get to stay in such a luxurious place.

* * *

**Meanwhile with the traitors.**

Brock May and Max were all in their hotel room waiting for their remaing friends. Brock and may were sitting as they look at max who was was pacing back and forth out of frustrationa around the room

"Max, calm down." May said.

That was a very bad mistake by May.

"CALM DOWN?! CALM DOWN?!" Max yelled." How can I be calm when that Cheater is allowed to enter? He should be kick out"

May got right back in Max's face.

"He did not cheat Max" May yelled" Your just a sore loser. Stop whining about it"

Before the two could kill each other, Brock got in between them.

"Guys, yelling at each other is not going to help us" Brock told them" So he beat you once,so what? You will get your rematch in the tournoment"

Then the room door open and in walk Misty, Gary and Trip

"What is all this yelling about?" Misty asked" We could hear you all the way to the hallway"

"Oh nothing"May spoke" We were just…."

"Some cheater beat me in battle an hour ago" Max spoke" His pokemon were unrealistically strong. I know he was using drugs on them".

"Is that so?" Trip spoke and he and misty got a evil grin on his face

"_Meaby I should claim some of them for my own use?"_

"What was the guys name?" Gary asked

"Red Satoshi"Brock respond and Gary took a moment to think

"Red satoshi….Never heard, Must be a new trainer"

"He must be a wimp like all the others" Trip spoke" I mean there no way a nobody like him would have so strong pokemon. He is clearly cheating or stole those pokemon from someone else. Right misty"

"Totally" Misty spoke" And I think we should go and meet him and bring him to justice"

"YEAH!" Max and trip cheered and trio left the hotel room.

"Those three live in the world of their own" Brock said and Gary and May just nod in agreed way.

* * *

**END OF THE CHAPTER**

**NEXT TIME WE GO TO TOURNOMENT ROUND 1 CLICHE**

****If you have other Cliches ideas Please tell.****

****See you next time.****


	7. Chapter 7: Tournament part 2

**HELLO AGAIN.**

**We are back to continue Tournomount Cliches. **

**We start with round there are few common ways it always goes**

**Ash will always face up ether Misty, Brock, Treacy or Someone from the traitors group that has no real value in the story. **

**He always wins this fight with no efford and beats their pokemon with one attack.**

**The common tactic he uses in these is Dodge and attack. First hist pokemon dodges the attack and then attacks with a "powerfull" attack that ko the traitors pokemon instantly**

**After the match Ash is faced with the remaining traitors who start ****whining about the lose and saying that Ash cheated or used drugs ****and demand that Ash gives them jirachi****. ****Ash tells them that he did not cheated but they refuse to listen to him. Then one of the traitors (Trip or Max) will challence him into a battle. **

**Ash acept the Challence but tells the traitors he will fight all of them at once. The traitors smirk and relese their pokemon.**

**Ash choses a random pokemon from his team and then commands it to use some Powerfull move that ko all of the traitors pokemon. ****He then calls them weak and walks away.**

**I personally hate this. Ash is just knocking out every Pokemon the traitors have with one attacks. This should not happen. They had many different types. Some might have been immune to the attack type. How did they get knock out? Did the attack prevent that or is this some Aura power?.**

**And why is Ash only batteling the traitors? In most story Ash only battles the traitors and no one else. This is a tournoment. He should be fighting other trainers. Not only the traitors. **

**And then there is trope where Ash uses Jirachi to fight Max. **

**Max triest to talk to jirachi by saying that "Dont you remember me?" or something like that. **

**Jirachi spat harsh words at Max who starts to cry. **

**If this trope happens the traitors will belive that Jirachi is under a mind controll or something similar. **

**How...How could anyone mind controll jirachi? Its ****extremely powerful mythical pokemon and a psychic type. It should be impossible to do that.**

**And lets not forget about Manaphy….**

**(Oh boy….This cliche is one of my favorites)**

**Now this cliche occurs when the traitors face Ash after round 1. **

**May notice Manaphy sitting on the lap of Ash girlfriend ( Or one of the harem nembers) and triest to crap manaphy from the girls hands but is push back by a psychic attack from manaphy. May cries and asked that why did manaphy do that to her. which then goes the same road as jirachi and max. **

**And may belives that Manaphy is under mind controll (again). Same thing here, its****extremely powerful mythical pokemon and a psychic type too. It should be impossible to do that.**

**But for now on with the story….**

* * *

"Welcome to the first round of the Masters tournament." The commentator said making the crowd cheer.

"On the left side of the battlefield is Max Maple, son of the Petelburg city gym leader Norman Maple." The commentator said making the crowd cheer again.

"On the right side of the battlefield is Red Satoshi a trainer from mount silver." The commentator said once again and crowd cheered louder.

"This is a 2 on 2 pokemon battle between Max Maple and Red Satoshi. The will end when both pokemon on one side is unable to continue." The referee said.

"This is it red. Im going to pay you back for beating me" Max annouced

"I like to see you try" Ash respond

"Trainers select your pokemon." The referee ordered.

"Gallade let's go!" Max shouted as he summoned Gallade.

"Zoroark lend me your aura." Ash said as he summoned Zoroark.

After Ash summoned Zoroark he noticed a bracelet on one of Max's wrists and recognised it.

'_A key stone. So he can mega evolve __one of his pokemon__. He must __think that will save him __from defead _.' Ash thought.

"Battle begin!" The referee shouted.

"Gallade use swords dance." Max ordered as Gallade's arms glowed purple and raised its attack.

"Zoroark use flamethrower." Ash ordered as flames erupted from Zoroark's mouth and hit Gallade.

"Gallade are you okay?" Max said and Gallade looked at him and nodded.

"Alright, use vacuum wave." Max ordered and Gallade span clockwise really fast creating a mini tornado towards Zoroark.

"Zoroark dodge it and use dark pulse." Ash ordered as Zoroark dodged the tornado and launched dark pulse and hit Gallade and it fainted to the ground with swirly eyes

"What?" Max exclaimed while Ash chuckled.

"Gallade is unable to battle, Zoroark is the winner." The referee said as the crowd cheered.

Max returned Gallade to its pokeball and grabbed another one from his belt.

"Okay no more games. Sceptile you're up!" Max shouted as he summoned Sceptile.

Ash looked at Sceptile and noticed a necklace on its neck which had a mega stone attached.

"You can't beat me now that I have this." Max said as he touch his key stone and Sceptile started to glow. The glow disappeared and Sceptile had mega evolved.

"Having mega evolution doesn't make you unbeatable." Ash said" Zoroark return!" Ash said and Zoroak returnd to its pokeball.

Ash placed Zoroark's pokeball onto his belt and grabbed another one and summoned the pokemon inside.

Max stood there shocked as he recognised the pokemon he befriended all those years ago.

"J-Jirachi." Max said.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the audiance**

"What pokemon is that?" Trip asked.

"That pokemon is called Jirachi." May respond

"But irachi is supposed to be asleep for a thousand years right now." May said.

"How does Red have Jirachi then?" Brock asked.

"That's what confuses me but one thing is for certain is that is the Jirachi we met." May said

* * *

**Back to the battlefield.**

"_How can he have Jirachi? Either way since we're friends I have the advantage._" Max thought thinking that he had an advance.

"Jirachi use flash cannon." Ash ordered in an angry tone and Jirachi charged and fired a white beam at Sceptile.

Max stood there shocked that his best friend was doing what Raiden said.

"Jirachi it's me." Max shouted.

"__I know.__" Jirachi replied shocking the crowd.

"Jirachi use psychic." Ash ordered.

"__You got it__." Jirachi replied as his eyes glowed blue and lifted Sceptile up and slammed him onto the ground hard. When the dust cleard sceptile had reversed back into its normal form.

"And the match is over!" The referee annouced" And the winnner is red satoshi!" And the crowd went wild and started to chant Reds name.

"Your weak Max. You couldn't beat me even with the mega stone" Ash said before leaving the stadium.

* * *

**15 minutes later in Pokemon center**

Ash was currently sitting in the Pokemon center Waiting room for his pokemon to be healed after the battle. He didint need to heal them but he wanted to be sure that they were in a top condition.

"Beep Beep". The intercom sounded.

Nurse Joy came from the back holding two shrunken pokeballs in her hand.

"Mr. Ketchum, your pokemon are ready." Nurse Joy said.

Ash got up from her seat and made her way to the counter to collect his pokemon. he took the two pokeballs and clipped them to his belt.

He was avoutb to leave when the doors to the Pokémon Centre opened. Ash looked to see who it was and saw Max,Misty and Trip who were glaring daggers at him. They march to him and took a threatening pose.

"Something you want?" Ash asked

"Yeah,Your pokemon" Trip announced

"And why should I give my pokemon to you?"

"Because they are wasted on a whimp like you. Now hand them over!" Misty spat out

"As if I would give my pokemon to abusers like you" Ash respond" You only care about them because their powerfull"

"And we also want jirachi" Max added" You must have have brainwash it to obey you and we are going to help it and get you arrested"

"Your delusional Max"Ash said" How about this. We battle with 3 vs 1 methoed. You all use one pokemon againts one of my pokemon. If you win. I give jirachi. But if I win. You will have to leave me alone. Deal?"

"Deal"Trip smirked" Get ready to lose your pokemon pokemon. Go serperior!" Trip command as he throw one of his pokeballs. A long green snake appert from the ball and took a battle postion.

"Go Gyrados"

"Go Mightyena"

"Thats it? Go Lucario" Ash command

"Eveyone attack with everything" Trip command" Serperior use leaf storm!"

"Gyrados Use hyper beam!"

"Mightynena Shadow ball!"

"Lucario Dodge and use Bone Rush!"

Lucario quigly jump to air and avoided the attack. Then it formed a long bone into its arms and slamd trhree powerfull swings at the traitors pokemon who were ko easily.

"How did you….You must have cheated. There is no way you are this strong" Trip ranted.

"How many times I must tell, I did not cheat!" Ash yelled

"Yes you did and this is not over" Misty yelled as the traitors returnd their pokemon" We will expose as a cheater and all you pokemon will belong to us!" And with that the traitors left with the speed of a Dodrio.

* * *

**AND CUT!…**

**Next time we do the remaing tournomant cliche and the Harem cliche.**

**If you have other Cliches ideas Please tell.**

**See you next time.**


End file.
